Until next time, Miss Lily
by FoxfaceWeasley
Summary: Silly Hannah Abbott sends Cedric back in time! He has a brief run-in with James and Sirius, before being taken to the Prefects Bathroom with Miss Lily Evans. Not smutty, rated to be safe! R&R!


**Hi guys! This is a challenge that I couldn't resist. "The Third Annual Can You Write A Romance Challenge? Competition", and when I got the pairing I just had to do it! So, here you go!  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, or the idea of time-travel, or any of the objects, places or creatures you read here. Thanks:)**

_Pairing: Cedric Diggory / Lily Evans (Marauders Era)  
Prompt: Judgement (judge, juding also allowed)  
Rating: M, to be safe._

Cedric Diggory was sitting on the arm of his favorite chair in the Hufflepuff common room wearing nothing but a pair of pyjama shorts and a vest. If it even classified as a vest, that is, because it was simply far too small for him and his muscles were almost bursting the seams of the material. It was white, but wet, so essentially transparent. The shorts were sitting comfortably on his strong thighs, and his dripping wet hair was tousled, still smelling strongly of his lemon scented shampoo. Thanks to all these factors, and the fact that he was lifting dumbells at the time, every girl from second year upwards was gawking at him. Over fifty pairs of eyelashes were batting themselves his way, and he was oblivious to it all. His gold time-turner was around his neck, and a droplet of water trickled off the chain onto his stomach. A little blonde girl wearing pigtails approached him, wearing a small night dress that was miles above her thin knees, so far that it would have given poor Professor McGonagall a panic attack.

"Hey Ceddy," the girl giggled, and twirled a pigtail around her finger.  
"Oh, hey Hannah. How are you?" Cedric asked, still lifting the dumbell in his right hand, making his biceps flex with every movement. Hannah couldn't tear her eyes away from his rippling muscles.  
"Oh, I'm okay. Just... I kind of need a hug right now," she sighed dramatically and forced her eyes to tear up.  
"What happened?" he cocked his head to the side and dropped the weight onto the chair, pressing his palms together and balancing his chin on his fingertips.  
"I just... Well, there's a cute Gryffindor boy that I've got my eye on, and he... he doesn't notice me," she sniffled, and looked up through her blonde lashes to see Cedric frowning.  
"Well, we can't have that. C'mere," he said with a small smile, and opened his arms. Hannah's eyes lit up and she walked into them, her hands resting on his chest. She giggled, and twiddled with the ends of the time-turner around his neck. He caught on after a second or two, and pulled away.  
"Hannah! Don't do-" he began, but as the air around him tightened, he was cut off. He disappeared, and Hannah fell face-first into the chair, knocking her nose on the dumbell.  
"Ow," she moaned, rubbing the quickly bruising area.

-

Cedric fell to the floor with a loud bump, and felt something sharp cut into his chest. He looked down to see the left side of his vest slowly changing from white to red, and he noticed that the floor beneath him was laden with sharp stones.  
"It worked, Prongs!" a deep, masculine voice called out. A raven-haired boy stepped out from behind a pillar, and the handsome teenager froze. "Wait, no it didn't," he finished, and stared at the boy wide-eyed.  
"What do you mean, it didn't work?! Evans always comes this way from the libra-" another boy stepped out, with dark scruffy hair and glasses. "Uh... Sorry mate, here," he said and held a hand out to Cedric.  
"We're really sorry. Uh, we weren't targeting you. The name's Sirius Black, but you knew that anyway," Sirius grinned at the stunned Hufflepuff.  
"No, I didn't. And mister Black, if you don't mind my asking, where am I?" Cedric asked, frequently checking to see if he was dying of blood loss yet.  
"What do you mean, 'where am I?' You're on the staircase to the Gryffindor common room. I'm James Potter. Quidditch extraordinaire, sixth year heartthrob and a quarter of the greatest prankers alive," James said, and hit Sirius in the stomach when he chortled.  
"I mean, what year?" Cedric asked, suddenly becoming exasperated with the two.  
"1976, mate," Sirius grinned. "Hey, cool necklace! Can I-" Sirius reached forwards to spin it, but was slapped away.  
"Don't touch it!" Cedric growled. "Can you tell me where the headmasters office is? I must go and see him, rather soon in fact," he finished.  
"Have you taken a knock to the-" James began, but was interrupted by a familiar redhead shouting at him.

"Potter, Black, who are you irritating now?!" Lily Evans' voice came strong for such a relatively small girl. Cedric turned to face her, and found himself easily entranced in her beauty. Hair that seemed to be on fire as it cascaded down her shoulders to the middle of her back. Eyes that were so dazzlingly green they put the fresh green grass to shame. A face so pale and perfect that it beat out the brightest of stars. "And you tried to kill him?! Honestly, this is a new low, even for you two!" she growled.  
"Oh, you've got it all wrong. They were helping me up, after some utter imberciles put those stones there and I fell on them. It really wasn't their fault," Cedric said with a charming smile, and a small giggle errupted from her thin, pink lips. The young hufflepuff suddenly felt exposed under James' jealous glare, Sirius' shocked stare and Lily's piercing green eyes. "Uh, I was just coming back from... Quidditch practise. Yeah..."  
"It's alright, come on. I'll get your chest cleaned up. And you two!" Lily's tone was, at first, very soft and gentle until the last three words. Then, it turned fiercer than her bad mood attitude. "Stay. Out. Of. Trouble!"

-

Lily grabbed Cedric's hand and guided him towards the prefects bathroom, where she sat him down on a stool next to the large bath.  
"Now, how exactly did you get cut?" she asked, rummaging through a small cabinet on the wall to find some cleansing spirit and cotton wool, as well as a large plaster.  
"Oh, well. There was a silly, giggly girl in the Hufflepuff common room a fair few years from now, who needed a hug because a Gryffindor boy wasn't paying her attention. She spun my time turner, and I ended up here apparently," he said, but by the confused look on the girl's face he decided not to go into any more detail. She walked over to him and pulled his vest over the top of his head, throwing it behind her.  
"Why were you wearing your time turner in the common room?" she asked, and crouched down just in front of him. She poured a little of the spirit onto the cotton wool and screwed the lid back on.  
"I just forgot to take it off after taking a shower. Thank you for being so- FUCK!" he growled, and tightened his chest muscles as the spirit made contact with his skin. "That hurts!" Cedric's voice was very high pitched, and he was refraining from rubbing the now stinging area.  
"For a muscly man, you've not got high pain receptors," she laughed and pressed the cotton wool to his skin again.  
"That'll teach you -ow- not to judge -ow- someone before you get to -OW- know them," his voice was rough and he winced every so often.  
"I guess it wil. It'll stop stinging in a minute," Lily smiled reassuringly and gently rubbed his left arm. He waited, teeth gritted and eyes clenched shut for the pain to pass. When it did, he let out a heavy sigh of relief. She put the plaster over the cut on his chest, and smoothed it into place.

"Oh thank Merlin, that hurt to high heaven and back!" Cedric said. Lily giggled again and sat up on the stool next to him.  
"It's okay, the pain's over now," she half-whispered. He smiled.  
"You know, your eyes really are stunning," he complimented, looking into the shining green orbs. Lily's skin blushed red  
"Really? Thank you," she smiled. "And you have to be the most handsome young boy in this place," she beamed. His fingers found hers and he locked them, much to her surprise. She didn't pull away, but instead moved slightly closer. "You should try and relax a little. It'll help the bleeding."  
"How can I relax when I'm in the prescence of a beautiful lady so much like yourself?" he flashed her a charming smile and fumbled uneasily with the drawstring on his shorts, which were becoming slowly tight. Yet another girlish giggle escaped the girl's lips, and with her free hand she reached up and stroked behind his ear. He blushed and looked down shyly, a grin appearing on his face.  
"How'd you know I liked being touched there?" he asked, his eyes still on her long, slender legs.  
"All boys do. It's basic guy-ology," she shrugged and contined to run her long nails over the sensitive area.  
"Well, is it true that all girls like this then?" he asked, smoothly running a hand up her thigh, slowly pushing past her pleated school skirt. She gasped and tensed up, but quickly relaxed again. She nodded, not wanting to talk in case her voice faltered.

"And do guys like this too?" she asked, leaning in to kiss the corner of his lips. He tried to move, so that he got her full on, but failed as she pulled away, a smile on her own.  
"Depends. Do girls mind this?" he asked, and gently bit her bottom lip. It sent her heart soaring. She nodded and with her upper lip kissed him back. His lips were softer than sponges (A/N: I love my similies xD) and tasted like chocolate and strawberries. Hers tasted like apples, and matched the scent of her hair that his hands were skillfully working their way through. Lily gently teased his lips with her tongue, and he quickly allowed her entrance. It was a battle for dominance, and they explored each other in more ways than with their tongues, hands roaming over each other's bodies as the two got to know the other.  
"I don't want you to leave," Lily sighed as they pulled apart in strange unison.  
"I wish I didn't too," he admitted, and pulled her onto his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder.  
"Then don't," she mumbled. This brought a chuckle from the tall, lean boy.  
"I have to... I wish I could stay, but... This? It's not me. Plus, that Potter boy seems to have the eyes for you," Cedric smiled and nibbled Lily's earlobe.  
"Nah, he just teases me to no end because he... Well, he's done it since first year, and... Uh, I..." she drew short.  
"He likes you, Lils," Cedric shrugged and stood up.  
"You're going now, aren't you?" she said, and her voice dropped to just above a whisper.  
"And not a day will go by without me thinking of your eyes, your hair and your lips, Miss Lily. And if we ever meet again, I'll be sure to give you a smile. But for now, this is where our story comes to an abrupt end," Cedric kissed her cheek a final time, bowing graciously.  
"Come back and visit?" Lily asked hopefully. Cedric chuckled.  
"Of course I will," he said, and with a final charming smile, he turned the time-turner and felt the familar air-tightening, stomach wrenching feeling. The world around him faded out, and he found himself slumped back in the chair. The room was empty.  
"Until next time, Miss Lily," he sighed and made his way to bed.

**Huh. Tell me what you think. This was WEIRD for me to write xD Review! -FoxfaceWeasley3**


End file.
